


Протокол «Статуя свободы»

by faikit



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 23:37:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6774802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faikit/pseuds/faikit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По заявке: Пусть Тони и Стив во время гражданки скрытно встречаются и трахаются, а потом разбегаются, рефлексии, попытки перетянуть на свою сторону, ангри секс</p>
            </blockquote>





	Протокол «Статуя свободы»

Код от электронного замка на двери лаборатории Тони не сменил – забыл. Не успел уложить в голове, что помимо прочих многочисленных своих врагов обзавелся новыми, среди которых тот, кто имеет право входить в лабораторию без стука.  
Имел.  
Джарвис вместо того, чтобы заблокировать дверь, только негромко предупреждает, что мистер Роджерс здесь, сэр – и Тони роняет отвертку. Та звонко лязгает о железный стол, оставляя звон в ушах, но отвертка здесь вовсе не при чем.  
Стив вытряхнулся из капитанских лат, но менее внушительным от того не стал. В джинсах и простенькой футболке он по-прежнему фигуристый, высокий, мускулистый и очень злой. Хмурится да глядит этими своими голубыми глазищами так, словно дыру в нем выжечь хочет. На миг Тони становится неуютно без брони, но это ведь Стив – и ощущение жухнет, не успев пустить корни. Ему доводилось видеть Стива и расстроенным, и злым – в том числе на самого Тони. Если он когда и хотел натянуть на себя броню, то не затем, чтобы защититься, а чтобы врезать, быть может. Ни разу не довелось, расходились миром, но теперь есть шанс попробовать.  
Хорошо бы не сейчас. Лучше бы никогда.  
Стив смотрит на рабочий стол с хаотично разбросанными железяками, оглядывается вокруг, словно видит лабораторию впервые, возвращается взглядом к Тони.  
Среди них двоих Стив куда молчаливее. Не любит разбрасываться словами, вечно взвешивает каждое, будто и правда на вес золота. Вечно позволяет другим начинать разговоры, расставляя потом точки над буквами. Вот и сейчас ждет чего-то. Тони молчит, не намереваясь поддаваться на этот раз. Это не он пришел к Стиву, а совсем наоборот. Зачем пришел, если уже все решил? Выбрал сторону, друзей, противников. Не драться же, в самом деле. Тогда бы оделся соответствующе, а не в футболку с джинсами.  
Поэтому Тони и молчит. Не произнося ни слова, оглаживает незваного гостя взглядом с головы до пят, задерживаясь на особенно примечательных местах, и тяжело сглатывает, когда тело реагирует предательски неуместным способом.  
У Стива сильные руки. Он гнет ими железо и рвет поленья, как листы бумаги. Тони всегда удивляло, как эти руки умеют быть такими бережными. Каждый раз, когда Стив обхватывал его широкими ладонями, касался пальцами тонкой кожи, едва не в дрожь бросало от острого ощущения силы, опасности и – на контрасте – осторожности, даже заботы. Порой приходилось напоминать, что он не фарфоровая ваза, можно и пожестче. Можно так, как хочется. Приходилось Стива понимать, как именно ему хочется, прислушиваться к себе и не бояться сделать больно.  
Больно и не было, а пожестче бывало. Особенно после битв, когда гасили пенным безумием клокочущий в венах адреналин. Но все равно – бережно.  
– Ты должен перейти на нашу сторону, – говорит наконец Стив. Скупо цедит по словечку сквозь сжатые зубы.  
– Если не перейдешь на темную сторону… – Тони хмыкает. – То что? Сыграем в джедаев?  
Стив шутку не поддерживает, да и не шутка это вовсе, а может, не понял отсылки. Неважно. Стив подступает ближе и кладет ладонь на плечо. Горячую. Даром, что заморожен был на годы, руки всегда теплые. Увесисто кладет ладонь, чуть сжимает пальцы – не до боли, но чувствительно.  
– Чтобы защищать людей, нам нужна свобода.  
Тони почти восхищен тем, что любой высокоградусный пафос в речах Стива звучит органично. Это не повод воздерживаться от насмешек, но все же.  
– Мы уже обсуждали это, Стив. Много раз. Ты вроде не страдаешь старческим склерозом, хотя имеешь на него полное право.  
Не только код от замка сменить забыл – интонации сменить тоже самое время. Не до привычных острот сейчас, не до того, чтобы привычно выводить Стива из себя, наслаждаясь реакцией, заводить его, накручивать, чтобы сорвало в конечном итоге.  
– Зачем пришел, Стив? Твоя команда мечты-то в курсе? Или прятался, чтобы не увидели? Неужели соскучился?  
Тони не может удержаться, да и не хочет. Обещает себе, что все это напоследок, в последний раз. Усмехается, когда Стив привычно вспыхивает, и быстрым движением кладет ладони на упругий капитанский зад. Облапывает всего, не теряя времени даром, а затем подступает ближе и по-хозяйски забрасывает ладонь на шею. Оторопевший Стив неподвижен, как мраморная статуя и столь же прекрасен, поэтому Тони удается безнаказанно его поцеловать. Пусть будет тоже напоследок. Теперь пусть делает что хочет.  
Но Стив хочет.  
Стив стонет прямо в губы и кладет ладонь на затылок. Бережно, все так же бережно, словно и не было ничего. Целует так, что в паху становится жарко. Свернувшая кольцами обида на то, что не выбрал его, не его Стив выбрал, тускнеет и начинает казаться, что, быть может, нет ничего непоправимого. Что, возможно, есть еще шанс все исправить, и Стив снова будет смешно вестись на его насмешки, а потом втрахивать его в стену здесь, в лаборатории, а время от времени они будут успевать добираться до спальни, пусть и не всегда до кровати. Или до душа, чтобы заодно смыть с себя пот и кровь после очередного спасения этой чертовой планеты. Все, как Стив любит – сперва спасаем людей, потом развлекаемся. Если связь эту их вообще можно назвать развлечением. Но со Стивом не соскучишься – это вот факт.  
Стив, в очередной раз сломав все свои невидимые барьеры, вжимает его в стол, плотно притирается бедрами, и Тони втискивает ладонь между ними, пока не передумал. Прикусив Стива за губу, отвлекает внимание и расстегивает ремень на его штанах, а заодно и на своих. Слава всем святым, что на нем не боевой костюм, с костюмом справляться сложнее и дольше. Сейчас все просто – расстегнуть все, чуть приспустить да сунуть ладонь туда, где уже почти стояк, а чуть позже поперхнуться вдохом, получив ответную любезность.  
Не ожидал.  
Не ожидал того, что они со Стивом будут жестко и нетерпеливо надрачивать друг другу, словно два подростка, прямо здесь, посреди лаборатории, под тихое жужжание кулеров и тактичное молчание Джарвиса.  
Срывает жестко. Так, что Тони едва удерживается на ногах, потому что вмиг слабеют колени. Да и Стив лихорадочно хватается за него, оставляя синяки на плечах.  
– Это ничего не меняет, – говорит он позже. В глаза не смотрит, неловко одергивает футболку. – Я не позволю посадить меня… нас на поводок.  
– Все дело в Баки? – резко спрашивает Тони, оседая на стул – свернувшееся кольцами оживает, наливаясь свинцовой тяжестью, придавливая к полу.  
Стив вскидывается, смотрит в глаза то ли со злостью, то ли с зеркальной обидой. Склерозом он не страдает, а об этом они уже говорили. Да так, что Стив вмазал кулаком во что-то хрупкое, по счастливой случайности оказавшееся не лицом Тони.  
– Он мой друг, – чеканит слова Стив и расправляет плечи, становясь истинным Капитаном Америкой – несгибаемым, как Статуя Свободы. Сломать можно или выкорчевать с корнем, но не согнуть, гибкости по нулям.  
«А кто я для тебя?», – мог бы спросить Тони, но не спрашивает. Тот редкий случай, когда на кончике языка нет ни острот, ни едких вопросов. Залило свинцом и вжало в стул, не пошевелиться. Да и незачем.  
Стив ждет от него ответа или хоть какой-то реакции, но не дожидается.  
– Ты должен перейти на нашу сторону, Тони, – бросает он через плечо, направляясь к выходу. – Еще есть время.  
Скажи он «мою», можно бы и подумать о времени. На их с Баки сторону Тони становиться не будет.  
Довольно хаоса.  
Он поступит правильно, даже если на другой чаше весов Кэп и его друзья.  
– Мне стоит сменить код на замке, сэр? – тихо спрашивает Джарвис, когда за Стивом закрывается дверь.

***  
Усталость валит с ног и свалила бы, будь он на своих ногах. Но Тони застрял в высокотехнологичной консервной банке, и от бесконечных перепадов высот в ушах звенит уже непрерывно. Давно разменял вторые сутки без сна, да и до того не сказать, чтобы хорошо спал, но остановиться никак, пока вокруг рушится то, что касалось незыблемым.  
Старк Тауэр сегодня устояла чудом, спасенная бдительностью Джарвиса и быстротой реакций самого Тони. И он наверняка знает, кто начинил ее взрывчаткой.  
Найти Стива несложно. Выманить на нейтральную территорию еще проще – звонить с чужих телефонов и менять голоса Джарвис умеет виртуозно.  
Заброшенный склад на набережной глубоко за полночь – неплохое место для разговора без лишних свидетелей.  
Тем более, если склад твой собственный.  
Тони приземляется бесшумно, на всякий случай – вдруг что-то пошло не так, и внутри его ждет на Стив, а вся его команда. Но сенсоры показывают, что на складе только Кэп. Нервно расхаживает туда-сюда по пустому ангару.  
Ржавая, пропитавшаяся сыростью Гудзона насквозь дверь с натужным скрипом захлопывается за спиной.  
– Баки? – окликает Стив и замолкает, прислушиваясь. Понял уже, что не он.  
Разделявшее их расстояние Тони преодолевает за пару секунд. Когда впечатывается ногами в пол, металлический ангар жалобно резонирует. За пару секунд Стив успевает вздернуть щит, чтобы заслониться, и опустить его, решив этого не делать. Выжженная яростью, отступает даже тягучая усталость, и опущенный щит ничего не меняет. Мощная шея Стива в железном захвате кажется ужасно хрупкой. Тони вдавливает его в стену ангара и сжимает пальцы, оставляя минимум пространства для маневра и небольшой приток воздуха в трахею.  
– Внутри была Пеппер! – рычит он, открыв лицо. – И еще тридцать человек!  
Стив не пытается высвободиться. Стив опустил щит и не дергается. Только зрачки расширились и во взгляде непонимание. Он и врать-то как следует никогда не умел. Совсем не умел. Мог научиться за это время, но верится с трудом.  
Стив с натугой втягивает в себя немного воздуха и пытается что-то сказать. Тони ослабляет нажим, а затем и вовсе убирает руку. Стив хватается за горло, с наслаждением дышит.  
– Хочешь сказать, что не ты приказал подорвать Старк Тауэр? – Тони делает шаг назад.  
– Что? – выдыхает Стив. Он плохо выглядит. Весь растрепанный, как воробей, и под глазами тени, даром, что супергеройская сыворотка в крови. Сколько суток не спал, интересно? – Твою башню? Пеппер в порядке?  
Твою мать, твою мать, твою мать.  
Таким тоном, словно вообще ничего не случилось. Словно они по-прежнему команда, и один из членов ее оказался в опасности.  
– Хреновый из тебя кэп, Роджерс, если не можешь уследить за своими подчиненными. Спроси у своего Баки, не жалко ли ему тридцать гражданских.  
Стив вспыхивает мгновенно, будто спичку подожгли.  
– Баки не мог.  
– Ну да, – кривит губы в усмешке Тони. – Баки не такой.  
Костюм, который всегда ощущается надежной броней, вдруг давит на плечи многотонным грузом, и Тони вышагивает из него. Теряет равновесие и оступается. Все нормально, успел бы опереться о стену, но Стив подхватывает под локоть, инстинктивно скорее, по старой привычке – любого подхватит.  
– Ты в порядке? – спрашивает тоже на автомате, по крайней мере, Тони хочется так думать, потому что если думать, будто он в самом деле Стиву в той или иной степени еще небезразличен, то станет еще сложнее.  
Тони дергает рукой, высвобождаясь, и опирается спиной о металлическую стену, пережидая слабость. Схлынувшая ярость оставила по себе выжженное поле усталости, нужно время, чтобы отыскать там зачатки хоть чего-то живого.  
Он прикрывает глаза, вслушиваясь в негромкий звон в ушах, шум, накатывающий волнами, даже успокаивающими. Он то отдаляется, то снова приближается. Возможно, его пытается свалить сон, и Тони вздрагивает, услышав голос Стива совсем близко:  
– Мы должны это прекратить, – говорит он негромко, но веско. – Пока никто не погиб.  
Тони открывает глаза – Стив нависает над ним, уперев ладони в стену по обе стороны от головы. В желтушном свете пары уцелевших под потолком ламп глаза его, скрытые в тени, кажутся темными.  
Холодная война длится не первую неделю. Кибер-атаки, уничтожение оружия, выслеживание, попытки переубедить, заставить отступить и переманить на свою сторону. Не Стива, тех, кто с ним. Речь не о Баки. Со Стивом они не виделись с тех самых пор, а с Баки Тони с радостью не встречался бы никогда.  
– Я мог давно сдать тебя властям, – говорит Тони, глядя в эти темные, чужие глаза. – Тебя я могу выследить всегда.  
Стив вздрагивает, подумав, видимо, о маячках. Есть и они. Но суть в другом – до технологических разработок Старка всей команде Кэпа далеко, как плыть на рыбацкой лодке через Атлантику.  
– Пусть попробуют, – цедит Стив, и на лице его ни тени усмешки.  
– Еще можно все уладить. Никто не заберет твою драгоценную свободу, Стив.  
– Если мы будем вместе, то никто и никогда ее не заберет, – шепчет Стив и наклоняется еще ближе. Закрывает собой свет, погружает их обоих в тень, почти касается губ, а затем и касается – осторожно, неуверенно, словно ожидая отпора.  
Тони хочет рассмеяться от неуместности, несвоевременности и сюрреализма всего этого, но нет сил. Губы Стива обветренные и непривычно жесткие. Целует тоже жестко, скользит языком в рот, заставляя разжать зубы. На вкус он горький, и горечь жжется желчью в горле. Стив распластывает его по стене, обхватывает запястья, не давая упасть, соскользнуть вниз. Тони позволяет, поддается, этому невозможно сопротивляться, потому что Стив продолжает сниться, чаще в кошмарах, но не только.  
Потому что он здесь, живой и настоящий. Хочется отдаться, хочется вырваться, развернуть, прижать к стене и вставить. Не отомстить, нет, а просто чтобы запомнил.  
В Стиве больше нет бережности, зато есть голод, жадность, нетерпение и злость. Нахрен осторожность, уже не до нее.  
Тони резко дергает руками, и Стив выпускает запястья, но не отступает. Нависает, шарит ладонями по телу, задирает футболку, и холод металла обжигает спину. Стив всегда теплый, об него всегда можно было согреться, но теперь вот не получается. В прикосновениях ни капли нежности, сплошная властность. В них все, о чем они не договорили, все, что не выяснили, все, в чем не сошлись и, может, никогда уже не сойдутся. Тони больно прикусывает его за губу, слизывает каплю крови и, пользуясь замешательством, разворачивает спиной к стене. Тянется рукой вниз и трет открытой ладонью по гладкому костюму. Там уже тесно и твердо. Стив роняет одиночный стон и закусывает губу, на которой алеет кровь. Это заводит.  
Раньше, до того, как их разметало по разные стороны, Тони опустился бы на колени и взял в рот. Насладился бы тем, как Кэп теряет все свои невозмутимость и пафосность, как разглаживается вечная морщинка на лбу. Стив выстанывал бы его имя, воском плавился в ладонях, и от одного этого можно было бы кончить без рук. Но неутомимый Кэп не позволил бы и ответил. Неспешно, сдерживаясь раскрыл бы, позволил привыкнуть к себе и заставил кончить так, чтобы кости превратились в желе.  
Но теперь хотелось другого. Содрать этот нелепый полосатый костюм, сгрести в ладонь яйца, сильно, до боли, взять в кольцо член так, чтобы охнул, надрочить. Засадить по слюне, не церемонясь. Вбиваться, разгоняя темп, пока не ослепит белой вспышкой.  
Тони сам не понял, почему Кэп позволил. Не позволил бы, мог остановить одним движением, учитывая разницу в силе. Мог сдавить так, что ребра хрустнули бы. Много чего мог бы.  
Но он позволяет сделать все то, чего Тони хотелось до красной пелены перед глазами.  
Сам кончает чуть позже, когда Тони, отдышавшись, обхватывает ладонью его член и резкими, рваными движениями доводит до края.  
– Отступи, – просит Стив спустя несколько минут, еще более взъерошенный, взлохмаченный, измученный. Губа уже зажила, затянулась свежей корочкой.  
Тони снова прислоняется спиной к стене, остро нуждаясь в опоре.  
– Отступи. Никто не пойдет против нас, когда мы будем вместе.  
Это не то «вместе», которое нужно Тони. Другое. Стив предлагает одну сторону, а не «вместе». Она подразумевает и других.  
– Баки опасен.  
– Нет. Он все помнит. Его можно контролировать.  
– А я тебе что предлагаю, если не контроль? – устало усмехается Тони, вскидывая взгляд на Стива.  
– Никто больше не засунет его в четыре стены, – он упрямо вздергивает подбородок, обрастает невидимой броней со всех сторон, не пробиться.  
– И ты дал бы ему взорвать Старк Тауэр?  
Убить Пеппер? Его самого?  
Этого Тони вслух не произносит, но подразумевает. Ждет ответа, но Стив его не дает.  
– Отступи. Мы все исправим, – говорит он, сжимая пальцы на предплечье. – Он не причинит никому вреда.  
– Готов быть нянькой до конца своих дней, Кэп? – говорит Тони язвительно, и пальцы сжимаются сильнее.  
– Я готов пойти до конца. Отступи.  
– Я не позволю диким зверям разгуливать по улицам, – Тони не отводит взгляд. – Нужно хоть раз поступить правильно. Тебе ли не знать, что правильно, а что нет, Кэп. Ты же символ нации. И готов положить ее на лопатки ради одного человека? Да и человека ли?  
Тони сам слышит, как яд просачивается в голос, чувствует, как изгибаются в ухмылке губы. Он морщится, когда боль в руке становится почти нестерпимой и думает, уцелеет ли кость.  
– Я без костюма, – бросает он, пытаясь выдернуть руку. Но это как из железных наручников пытаться вырваться – безнадежно.  
– Нет ничего ценнее свободы!  
– Мне больно, пусти, – шипит Тони, и Стив разжимает пальцы, будто опомнившись.  
– Прости, – выдыхает он и отступает на три шага сразу. Подхватывает с пола небрежно брошенный щит и уходит.  
Тони баюкает ноющую руку и смотрит вслед, жадно глотая стылый влажный воздух.

***  
Удары следуют один за другим, без передышки, сразу с двух сторон – отбиться можно разве на сверхчеловеческой реакции. Но у него есть только человеческая, ее недостаточно.  
Он пересчитал собой все бетонные стены и не по одному разу. Впечатавшийся в грудь щит с неизвестно какого раза все же достиг цели – ребра ошпаривает болью при каждом вдохе. Рука сломана наверняка, двигается только благодаря костюму. Костюму тоже приходится несладко – шлем держится на честном слове и в итоге все же слетает.  
Баки бьет зло и наверняка, а Стив всегда бьет наверняка.  
Холодная война перешла в горячую фазу, и горячая кровь струится по голове, щекоча щеку. Горячая красная кровь ползет струйкой по костюму Стива и по человеческой руке Баке. Капает с пальцев, когда они со Стивом тормозят ненадолго.  
– Хватит, Тони! Остановись! – кричит Стив, перекрывая голосом грохот перестрелки на нижних этажах.  
В ответ Тони заряжает репульсоры и стреляет – прямо в центр щита, которым Стив, разумеется, успевает заслониться.  
Адреналин несется по венам, смывая все, кроме злости и чистой, сияюще–белой ярости.  
Стив швыряет щит одновременно с ударом механической руки Баки – и его снова вбрасывает в стену. Приложившись незащищенной теперь головой о бетон, Тони обрушивается на пол бестолковым набором железяк и некоторое время пытается разогнать наползающую с краев черноту. Глотает бетонную пыль и сглатывает душащую тошноту. А затем видит перед собой лицо Баки Барнса – и пытается поднять руку, чтобы запустить репульсоры. Рука отзывается ослепительной болью, от которой чернота перед глазами становится только гуще.  
– Нет! – слышится твердое и резкое, как выстрел. – Нет, Баки!  
А затем темнота окутывает черным саваном.

***

Тони понятия не имеет, как Стив сюда пробрался. Как вообще узнал, что он здесь, вроде об этом его доме на берегу Мичигана в газетах не писали. Он и сам о нем почти забыл.  
В Старк Тауэр небезопасно, а сам он защищать ее пока не может. Хоть пару недель, чтобы восстановиться, этого даже сам Тони оспорить не может. Лучше бы месяц, но месяца у него нет. Да и пары недель тоже, хотя после той стычки все затихло.  
И Пеппер здесь, спит на другом этаже. Тони тоже спал, пока не проснулся от чужого взгляда. Слишком резко вскинулся и застонал от боли в потревоженных ребрах. Перетянуты накрепко, дышать нечем.  
– Тише, – шепчет Стив, и Тони понятия не имеет, как он сюда пробрался. Да и неважно прямо сейчас, главное дышать неглубоко и размеренно.  
– Уволю нахрен всю охрану, – бормочет он сорвано. – Или ты ее перебил?  
Стив сопит, обиженно как-то – смешно. Щелкает выключателем лампы на прикроватной тумбочке, Тони слепо моргает.  
– Я никого не убивал, но охрана ни к черту.  
– Люди, – дергает плечом Тони и морщится, понимая, что зря.  
Джарвиса в доме нет, только в снятом наушнике, это все–таки запасной дом.  
Но вряд ли Стив пришел его убивать. Хоть и возвышается возле кровати здоровенным Капитаном Америкой, пусть и без костюма, весь затянутый в черное.  
Ему идет.  
Тони садится повыше, немного даже радуясь тому, что уснул прямо поверх покрывала, одетый, с планшетом в руке. Не то чтобы Стив не видел его в трусах или без них, но они ведь не затем здесь собрались.  
– Зачем пришел? – непринужденно спрашивает Тони – будто у них светская беседа, а не война.  
Будто это не Стив ему ребра поломал.  
– Я не хочу, чтобы все было так, – чеканит слова Стив.  
– Как «так»? – дергает бровью Тони.  
Стив раздраженно выдыхает, словно Тони испортил ему заготовленную речь.  
– Не хочу с тобой воевать.  
– Так зачем тогда развязал войну? – фыркает Тони и осторожно пытается встать – неудобно вести такие важные разговоры лежа. В голове до сих пор немного мутно, а Кэп – по привычке, не иначе – пытается предложить руку, но Тони отмахивается. Его ладонь уже превращалась в кулак. Собственная – тоже.  
Разве это все не меняет?  
Тони немного ведет, и Стив подступает ближе. Защитник, до мозга костей, это в крови. Ребра протестующе ноют.  
– Пока никто не погиб.  
– Но пострадали многие. Думаешь, можно просто все забыть?  
– Мы можем поискать компромисс, – Стив сердито трет пальцами переносицу, словно сам себе не очень-то верит.  
– Да. Он состоит в том, что или ты сдашься, или я. Как поживает Баки? Ничего не взорвал, пока ты спал?  
Стив ощетинивается, как потревоженный кот. Смотрит исподлобья, сердито, но так, будто… готов защищаться, быть может. Скорее защищаться, чем нападать.  
Тони ждет традиционного – «Баки не виноват», «Баки не знал, что делает» и прочего. Но Баки уже пытался выстрелить в него в упор, и Тони не слишком расположен к сантиментам.  
Стив молчит. Очень медленно и аккуратно кладет ладонь на шею и придвигается вплотную. Притягивает к себе, касается щекой виска и замирает. Несколько мгновений тишины, тепла и воспоминаний. Не сказать, что ничего не было – все было, но все же.  
Затем Стив отстраняется, и Тони не понимает, что это было – попытка извиниться? Попытка что-то исправить?  
Смех вскипает в груди, не остановить. Тони чувствует себя выброшенным на сушу дельфином, но все равно смеется, до тех пор, пока боль в ребрах не становится нестерпимой. Тогда сгибается пополам и пытается отдышаться.  
Стив придерживает за плечо и говорит что-то, но из-за звона в ушах не расслышать.  
– Кэп, ты невозможный, – сипит он, когда снова может говорить. – Уйди, а? Если не хочешь меня добить.  
Тони садится на кровать, обхватывает себя рукой, на Стива не смотрит вовсе. Хочет. Сложно не смотреть, когда он так близко. Но зачем?  
– Я не хочу воевать, – упрямо повторяет Стив. – Не хочу тебя убивать.  
– Пожалуй, это взаимно, – бормочет Тони. – Но что ты предлагаешь? Отступить? Сразу нет. Сам тоже не отступишь, я ведь не могу гарантировать Баки свободу. Все, Кэп. Тупик. Уходи, пока не привел на хвосте еще кого–нибудь.  
Стив закрывает за собой дверь, и тишина оглушает.

***

Стив бледный. Тони никогда не видел его таким бледным. Обычно он успевает восстановиться достаточно быстро, чтобы цвет лица не вызывал ассоциаций с мертвецами.  
Но теперь вот бледный, белый, застывший, едва живой – это видно даже на мониторе. Хотя по расправленным плечам этого и не скажешь. Сидит на стуле, прямой как палка, хоть и за решеткой.  
Стива могли убить. Почти убили, слишком жестко все закрутилось. Тони выхватил из свалки в последний момент, когда полосатый костюм напитался кровью до красноты. Не отступал даже тогда.  
Из-за вмешательства Тони все покатилось к черту, никого больше не поймали, только Стива. Где Баки и жив ли – Тони понятия не имеет, а до остальных ему вовсе дела нет.  
Погибших немного, из гражданских и членов их команд никого, разрушения умеренные. Из достижений его команды – разве что Стив за решеткой и ворчание тех, кто считает, что Тони все испортил.  
Теперь подлеченный Стив за решеткой, а остальные в бегах.  
Стиву не идет тюрьма с блеклыми стенами и электронным барьером. Он смотрится там инородным телом. Как сторожевая собака, которую посадили на цепь, не давая исполнять свое предназначение.  
Тони тяжело сглатывает и на миг прикрывает глаза, но картинка посаженным на цепь Стивом уже намертво впаялась в сетчатку.  
– Джарвис?  
– Да, сэр?  
– Протокол «Статуя свободы».  
– Да, сэр.  
Электронная решетка, мигнув, тухнет, и Стив удивленно поднимает на ноги. Охранники падают, сбитые вмонтированными в бейджики электрошокерами, и Тони выключает монитор. Все идет по плану, но видеть этого он не хочет.

***

Тони просыпается от чужого взгляда.


End file.
